


A Raven in the Thorns

by ChaoticEther



Series: Everybody Loves Summer [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 09:11:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17383763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaoticEther/pseuds/ChaoticEther
Summary: Summer and Raven steal a chance at a date while the rest of Team STRQ is out on a mission.





	A Raven in the Thorns

Summer let out a surprised ‘eep!’ when the crimson portal opened, with Raven pinning her against the school’s wall as she stepped out, both of their faces flushed.  
“Rae, didn’t you have-” Summer started, causing the taller girl’s eyes to look away from her own.  
“Detention… Finished early.” Her burning red eyes did their best to keep contact with brilliant silver, but eventually relented against their owner, causing a sigh to escape as she released her team leader. It was practically impossible to lie to this girl, almost like her semblance was being so adorable that it forced you to be honest. Maybe it’s just because she’s her girlfriend.  
“So what’s the plan for tonight?” Raven asked, trying to change the subject.  
“Tai and Qrow still aren’t back yet, so… Fighting Grimm in the woods?” The obsession with combat initially came as a surprise. After all, Summer’s first interaction with the twins was baking cookies, then insisting on teaching them how to properly put on a school uniform. When it came to fights, it was like a whole separate person took over. Sure, the bubbly attitude was still there, but underneath was probably the only huntress that could take on both Raven and Qrow simultaneously, and win. A fact that made her entirely _irresistible_ to Raven.

“You know you could help instead of ogling me, right?” Summer laughed, her partner half-heartedly swinging at only the closest Grimm while she lashed out with twin chain-kunai. After being warned against using her semblance by Ozpin, the young leader had taken it upon herself to master several weapons instead, loosing a salvo of needles from her heavily-customised lance. Raven smirked, catching the corner of her bottom lip with her teeth. She pulled the trigger. The dust blade telescoped outwards as it flew past Summer’s face. Without so much as a stumble the katana was guided through the last Beowolf standing before her, slamming into the ground with such force that the blade shattered instantly. Her partner’s mouth hung all-too-open as she looked back. Inviting. Pleading, no, _begging_ for her own lips to be pressed against it. And she did. The taller girl quickly reciprocated, losing all sensations save for Summer. Delicate hands lightly pushing down on her shoulders for a tiny bit of extra height. Tongue tracing along her lip tentatively, almost challenging her to do the same. Feeling the shorter girl pull herself closer before being treated to the small package’s surprising strength. Lowering like a professional athlete, Summer bolted across the small opening she’d made, leaping and locking her legs around Raven, giggling as she had to take a step back and steady herself against a tree.  
“Has anyone ever told you just how beautiful your eye is?” Raven flirted, only to be met with an unexpected reaction from the girl wrapped around her. Seemingly at the mere mention of it, Summer forced her visible eye shut and dropped to the ground, a single tear managing to escape before she stifled them with her hands. Not knowing what else to do, crimson gauntlets found their way around her trembling frame, cheek resting on brunette hair. There was a lot she didn’t know about their leader, but she’d always worn that eyepatch since their first meeting. Sure, curiosity had plagued her on occasion, yet it was so integrated into her appearance that Raven barely acknowledged it any more. Clearly it was a sore spot; seeing Summer anything other than playful was a rare sight at the best of times. She stayed in the embrace for a long while, and she’d have stayed in it for even longer if her partner had needed it. Feeling said partner loosen her grip slightly, she waited patiently for whatever Summer had to say.  
“C-can I show you something?” Summer whispered into the girl’s chest, feeling the nod on her head. She pulled back, the bare minimum to manoeuvre her arm upwards, sliding the eyepatch to the side of her face, taking a few loose strands of hair with it as she allowed Raven a look at the only part of herself she kept hidden.

Clouded. Still tinted silver. But unfocused. Almost like it was reflecting the night sky perfectly. Summer Rose, famed Beacon prodigy, was blind in one eye. Yes, she’d heard the rumours about herself; that she was using some state-of-the-art Atlas tech, that her semblance was so dangerous she needed the eyepatch to limit its effects, that it was all _just for show_ during the Vytal Festival as a way to inflate her own ego. Vulnerable was the only word Raven could think of. And that definitely didn’t suit Summer. It sat in stark juxtaposition to everything else she knew about her. Suddenly her reluctance to show people made sense. She was afraid of being pitied for something she had no control over. _She trusts me not to pity her,_ Raven sighed, reaching behind her head and undoing the strap, letting the rose-crested eyepatch fall where it may. Her remaining eye widened in surprise as she watched her teammate’s expression somehow soften even more. Summer wasn’t used to this reaction, especially from the one person who seemed to be almost constantly frowning the rest of the time. To them, it wasn’t worth hiding. Even now, as the burning reds felt like they were drilling a hole straight to her heart, she didn’t look away. There was nothing to look away _from._ Raven’s boot landed decisively on the eyepatch as she closed the gap once more, reaching for her hands while she figured out the proper way to phrase her thoughts,  
“Your _eyes_ are beautiful.” The moment was snatched away as Summer’s scroll beeped, an incoming call from Qrow waiting for them.  
“We’re just getting back now. You have our ‘welcome back’ cookies ready?” Qrow snarked, unable to see his sister slicking her hair back and staggering around like him to try and make their leader laugh.  
“Of course! You’re okay with oatmeal and raisin, right?” She joked back, hearing the pair audibly gag. “Just what I thought! We’ll be back soon!” Ending the chat, she finally started laughing at Raven’s shockingly accurate impressions before the latter returned to her usual, stone-cold state. She picked up her eyepatch, offering it to her girlfriend, only to gasp in slight confusion when she waved her hand ‘no’.  
“But-” her concern was evident, worried she was rejecting it just to please her.  
“I think I can show the others. Now that you’re okay with it.” Summer replied, calm as ever. Black hair replaced facial features as Raven did her best to hide the redness on her cheeks, looking away while she drew her sword to make the portal.  
“One more thing, before we go.” She stopped, turning back to her partner. “Your lance, dummy.”  
Summer panicked as she reached to her hip, only to find the weapon missing. She dashed back to where she jumped at Raven, grabbing it along with an assortment of other weapons that no one else seemed to be aware she was carrying, before they stepped through the portal together.

“Summer, you’re-?” Tai questioned, barely resisting the urge to point.  
“Still able to kick both your butts?” She replied, sharp as ever. Taking Raven’s hand for reassurance, she continued, “I was worried you might think less of your leader for being, well…”  
“What? A total badass? Right now, I’m almost considering dropping the Grimm Reaper in favour of you!” Qrow sauntered over, placing a hand on her shoulder, “Besides, I think my dearest sister here might cut out my tongue if I said anything bad, right?” He shot her a wink, knowing exactly what buttons to press before stepping away and letting Tai into the small circle.  
“Thanks, you guys. I just, I didn’t know how to go about telling anyone. After what Oz said about my eyes, I felt like I had to tell you all the truth. And if people come for me, I-”  
“We’ll be there. Oz isn’t our boss, as much as he probably likes to think he is.” Raven interrupted, slight disdain tinting her voice. She was right. The rest of STRQ would always have Summer’s back over anyone else’s. Looking around at her team, their cocky smiles, Summer couldn’t resist the urge to get right back into smiling with them. _If only all of this could last forever._


End file.
